1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to faucet valve controls and more particularly to a novel foot control for selectively turning pressurized water on and of through a conduit so that hand-free use of a washbasin is available.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to individually turn on water faucets associated with a discharge nozzle of a sink basin through the use of the user's hands. However, when the hands are soapy or employed for other purposes, it is not possible to conveniently close the valves to shut down the water supply or otherwise alter the water supply. In some instances, foot-operated devices have been provided which are coupled to the faucet via a combination of pivoting linkages. These are used mostly in hospitals, clinics or the like for sanitary purposes and such devices are extremely expensive, difficult to maintain and cumbersome to install.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a relatively inexpensive and convenient control for modifying the flow of pressurized water through water conduits which readily may be installed without specialized tools or special skills.